Unexpected turns
by laura fdo
Summary: What if jane reveals her inner feelings to Rochester before the proposal without meaning to do so? How would Rochester react? This is my first fanfic so please review.


**Unfortunately these awesome characters do not belong to me but to the awesome Charlotte Bronte. **

**Unexpected turns**

**Chapter 1 **

It was the day of Mr. Rochester's wedding to Blanche Ingram. I could feel the stake that's piercing my heart and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I, who was standing with Mrs. Fairfax and Adele, watched as the man who stole my heart and never returned it, Edward Fairfax Rochester walk past me in groom attire. I knew that this day would come and I prepared myself in all ways for it. Even with all the preparation I still found it hard to hold the tears that were caused with the anxiety behind my weeping heart. Mrs. Fairfax seemed to notice that there was something wrong in my atmosphere for instead of rejoicing in my master's marriage I'm sure I looked as if I was about to faint.

"Jane, are you alright, dear? You look pale." I used the freezing white weather as an excuse for her question.

"It's a little cold, Mrs. Fairfax but I'm doing completely fine." I lied.

"Come on, let's get to the ceremony. We do not want to spoil our good master's wedding now do we?"

I couldn't just get why Mrs. Fairfax could rejoice in such a farce marriage. As much as I didn't want to witness this union I followed Mrs. Fairfax who seemed to be excited to this dreaded ceremony where I was about to lose my best friend in the world.

It almost took all my energy to prevent my tears falling on my face. As we reached the church and settled down the service began. I saw Blanche walking hand in hand with her father dressed in clandestine white, glittering gems and stones adorning her hands and graceful neck. I had to accept that she looked beautiful and that any man would be proud to call her his wife but I knew that she didn't truly love him. I knew that her eyes were feasting on the depth of his depth of his pockets and most of all I knew that she wouldn't make him happy. He always spoke of wanting to have a life of redemption but this I was sure was to give him a life of regret. I wanted to convey all of this to him but how could I? I was just his governess. We are like friends. That's true. But I couldn't convey this to him. Not with me being in love with him. If I had to tell this to him I would have to convey the love I have for him too but that is impossible. Throughout the service Blanche had this cunning smile plastered on her face and occasionally kept on glancing at me. This gave me a very uncomfortable feeling to the level up to which I couldn't bear it any longer. It was when they were about to exchange rings that I saw the dagger that she held within her wedding bouquet of flowers. Her cunning smile, her occasional glances directed to me. That was when the realization struck me. As it did all I could do was scream saying,

"Mr. Rochester, don't do it! Please! You will regret it!" But he didn't seem to hear me. He proceeded in saying 'I do' and exchanged rings with her. All of a sudden it seemed to be only the three of us in the chapel with her giving me this devilish smile. As she glanced at me with that smile of hers she stabbed Mr. Rochester in the chest. All I could do was scream at witnessing the shocking incident that took place in front of me. I wanted to warn him as soon as I saw her dagger but I didn't and now it was too late. I saw him gasping for breath as the blood was dripping from his chest. I could see that his breathing was deteriorating and that he was going to give up. But I couldn't lose him like this, so I screamed "Edward! Keep breathing, don't give up! Please!" I screamed as I tried to reach him and then I whispered the secret hidden in my heart for so long"I love you". At this statement he looked into my eyes and at that moment all his movement stopped. I tried to check his pulse as I could not bear to lose my best friend. But I saw that I was too late .He had left this world and there was nothing I could do about it. Blanche, who had been silent all this time witnessing the scene in front of her, strode towards while I was hysterically crying for the man on the floor. As she raised her dagger at me she spoke,

"You know that I just heard the most ridiculous thing in the world. Did you really think that Mr. Rochester the master of Thornfield would fall in love with you! The governess. You are so stupid. He came this far with me to the alter and was dumb enough to believe me as all men are. But now I am the mistress of Thornfield and will tackle this situation easily to make myself look innocent. But now since you witnessed this too I can't leave you alive now can I? So, any last words."

I replied."I don't know why you think that money is all. But all I can tell you is that Edward was an incredible man. You were lucky to have a husband like that. A caring loving man. He thought about everything and everyone. The only unwise thing he did was choose you. I hope you will understand all of this one day." I managed to say in between my sobs.

"Your speech makes me sick! You love him so much, then witness this too.'

She now had a pistol with her and she shot the lifeless Mr. Rochester again. As she did this she shot me and I screamed thinking of all that had happened.

As I did so the scene started to change and I could see Edward in front of me. He kept on asking me whether I was alright but all I could do was stare at the face I thought that I had lost forever. The look on his face was unreadable. After a while I felt myself being shaken and as I searched for its source I saw that it was him doing so. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as I hugged him with all the energy I could muster crying hysterically into his chest. I could feel him stiffen at first but then take me into his long embrace trying to calm me down. As he did so I spoke between my sobs.

"You're alive. I thought that I had lost you forever. Mr. Rochester, please don't marry her! I can't bear to see you get hurt."

"Jane, calm down. Nothing is going to happen to me. I am not marrying her." He replied.

"She will destroy you. I can't bear to see that happening Edward! I can't bear to see anything happen to you. I can't lose you."

"Hush darling, nothing is going to happen to me. You won't lose me. I'll be with you always."

I could still feel myself shaking from top to bottom because of the shock I got when I thought I lost him. He felt it too for he started to rub my back in circles trying to calm me. As he did this did this I kissed him on the cheek. He froze for a while and I wondered why. Afterwards I felt him pull back but I wanted him now and couldn't bear the fact that he was going to leave so I spoke out.

"Please don't leave me."

As I said so he sat back down beside me and took my face in his hands. He started to kiss my forehead and cheeks. It felt nice. I felt loved and protected a feeling which I haven't felt in so long. But as he did this realization struck me. I actually thought that Mr. Rochester had died and with the shock of seeing him alive back again made me do all the things I did. But now I noticed that, that incident was a dream and this was at present was actually happening. He kissing my face made me notice this. As I realized this I pushed him slightly away from me slightly with my hands. He looked shocked at this reaction. I spoke myself out thinking in embarrassment of all that had happened and all that I had done.

"Mr. Rochetser, I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep and for all that happened right now. Please forgive me, sir. I didn't mean to. Now I would like to go back to sleep sir."

"I think that you would be needing your sleep too. Good night Janet."

As hen strode across my room and was about to close my door I called out.

"Mr. Rochester!"

"Yes"

I told the words that were in my mind and heart for this long and I couldn't stop them.

"Thank you, for your great kindness and your caring attention towards me. You are the first person I've got that from. You make me feel like I'm home like wherever you are it's my home."

I could feel my cheeks turn pink as I said this. I was thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see it. I could see that my words had rendered him to a shocked state so I turned to the otherside of my bed. I felt sleep overtake me.

**Guys, this is my first fanfic. Please review and tell me if you all enjoyed it because it will encourage me to go on. All comments are welcome. How do you think Jane and Rochester will act towards each other after this incident? You all can tell me how it should go with your unique ideas. Do you all think that I should continue? Support me guys! And I love Jane Eyre. Best love story of all time. So Go Jane Eyre fans!**


End file.
